


Rope

by DidelphisVirginiana



Category: The X-Files
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dominant Mulder, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Japanese Rope Bondage, MSR, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Smut, Submissive Scully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DidelphisVirginiana/pseuds/DidelphisVirginiana
Summary: The art of Shibari makes it's way into the bedroom of two Special Agents.CW: BDSM, Bondage, D/s, Ropeplay, Shibari/Kinbaku, Implied past torture/abuse/hostage





	Rope

Watching his tapes together had become a sort of foreplay for them. Of course they still did the usual oral, fingering, making out, all of that. But his stash of tapes had become of recent interest to Scully. Some were what you’d expect: blonde girls getting rammed, loud moaning, the works. It wasn’t until a couple weeks into this ritual where she noticed that a lot of the actresses on Mulder’s tapes were redheads. In a way it was heartwarming, because he would always say “This one is one of my favorites,” before popping it in. They would touch themselves, touch each other, cuddle a bit until one of them would eventually pounce on the other like a hungry animal. After that the tapes just served as background noise. Usually Scully’s own moaning would drown out the television, though.

It wasn’t until a few weeks ago when she arrived at his place on a Friday night. She unlocked the door and walked in to see Mulder sitting on the couch in a pair of shorts and a wifebeater. He was intimately studying what looked like a brand new tape.

“What’s that?” She asked curiously, setting her stuff down by the door and walking over to sit next to him.

“Well,” Mulder started, not taking his eyes off the tape, “I found a little gem in the shop. Direct import from Japan.” He finally looked up at her, pulling at his bottom lip, “Scully, have you ever heard of Shibari?” 

She raised her eyebrows and shook her head slowly, “No, but knowing what I know about Japanese porn, I’m afraid to ask.”

He chuckled quietly, “It’s nothing to do with bodily fluids, don’t worry,” he paused, looking into her eyes. He was hesitating.

“Okay then, what is it?” She asked, cocking her head to look down at the tape.

The cover was of a Japanese woman tied up with rope. But she wasn’t tied up with just her hands behind her back. The rope made an intricate pattern across her torso, with little knots added for what Scully assumed to be both artistic and functional purposes. The woman’s legs were bent, the rope looping around both her thighs and legs, with each of her ankles tied together. She was sitting upright, facing directly ahead with her legs spread apart. Her nipples and crotch had been blurred out, which Mulder had told her was legally required in the country, but the image was lewd nonetheless. 

Scully nodded her head slowly, “I see. So it’s one of those fetish things?”

Mulder shook his head, “Not exactly. It’s sort of a sexual art form in Japan, tying someone up and restricting them. Sometimes you just suspend them, sometimes you fuck them, it all depends,” he looked back down at the tape, “From what I understand, it takes a lot of practice on the master’s part and a lot of flexibility from the submissive one.”

Scully raised her eyebrows, giving him a coy smile “Master and submissive? So this is one of those BDSM things?” She was staring him down now.

He bit his lip, sucking on it before speaking, “…Yeah, it is. And I want to try it out on you.” He looked at her now, leaning back into the couch cushions casually, “But I know you’ve been in hostage situations before, where you’ve been tied up. And I’ve watched this already and Scully, let me tell you, this stuff is gold. On the other hand, I don’t want to…trigger anything in your brain that would cause you to freak out as soon as I put your hands behind your back.” He was scanning her face now.

Scully bit her tongue, grabbing the tape to look at it, “Well, we’ve definitely experimented a bit since we started our relationship but…this isn’t just a ball gag or a blindfold. This looks like something we would dedicate a whole night to,” she paused, “As for my past experiences…Mulder, you have to remember that all comes with the job. What ever I do in the bedroom with you is…not just personal, but can feel almost sacred at times.”

He nodded slowly, crossing his arms behind his back, “I’m not saying this to pressure you, but some people explore kinkier stuff like this in order to work through and process trauma. To sort of re-contextualize an unpleasant experience into one that’s enjoyable.”

She chuckled softly as she put the tape down on the table, “Yes, some of those times have been what could be categorized as traumatic, but,” she placed her hand on his cheek, cupping his face, “I know you wouldn’t hurt me. Well, you know, unless I tell you to, but that’s already been said and done.” She gave him a smile, trying to reassure him.

He sighed, leaning into her touch. She brushed her thumb across his cheekbone as he spoke, “I guess what I’m asking is do you want to try this out? Like make a whole event of it? I’ll buy everything we need, but I just want to make sure you absolutely, one hundred percent want to do this. Again, I don’t want to freak you out or give you flashbacks halfway through.” He grabbed her hand now and kissed it softly.

She looked down shyly. Sometimes she was so taken aback by how gentlemanly he could be, especially when it came to sex, “Yes, we can try this shibari thing out. As always, I’ll let you know if it’s too much,” she looked up at him, “But that means you can’t gag me. Okay?”

He was grinning like a child on Christmas now, leaning in to give her a soft and deep kiss on the lips, “I promise I’ll take good care of you. It’ll be fun for both of us,” He picked up the tape, waving it, “Now do you want to watch this with me so we both have an idea of what to expect?”

She went quiet. On the one hand, she could watch the tape and get an idea of what she’d be getting into. On the other hand, she could let Mulder totally surprise her the night of. She decided the first option would be better. 

“I want to watch it. That way I know if it’ll be too much for me,” she nodded slowly, “Plus, maybe we can pick up a few things from the Japanese besides how to tie a body up with something other than handcuffs.”

 

_Some weeks later._

 

It was Saturday, the day they agreed on. After a week of nothing but paperwork and no major cases, Scully believed she was ready for tonight’s big event. Calling it an event seemed appropriate, considering how long just the process of tying someone up actually takes. But they had agreed on a few things.

First, they were doing this on her bed. She wasn’t about to be bound up and unable to move while on a waterbed. Second, the rope had to be all-natural. This was Mulder’s decision to stay true to the art form. Third, the rope was going nowhere near her crotch, as she didn’t want any irritation. Chest, arms, and legs only. Finally, she was giving him the creative liberty to come up with the ‘design’ of how she would be tied, as long as it meant they got to actually have sex.

She was tying her hair back into a small bun as she heard a knock at her door. She walked over and peered through the peep hole to see it was Mulder. She immediately unlocked everything and let him in. He was carrying a black duffel bag.

“I assume the bag has the essentials for you staying the night and the rope stuff?”

“ _Shibari._ ” He corrected her with a small smirk. 

This made her roll her eyes, stepping back so he could walk in and set the bag on her couch before he spoke up.

“I’ve been on the computer constantly, but I think I finally figured out what to do with you tonight, my dear.” He winked at her.

“Oh, so you’ve really been researching this?” She was surprised, impressed even. 

He nodded his head excitedly, coming over to kiss her ravenously. “I think you’ll enjoy it,” he paused, “But please, if you ever feel-“

She cut him off, “I told you, I will let you know. I appreciate the loving care, but I’m also a clear-minded, consenting adult.”

He nodded slowly, picking up the bag. “So shall we get started?”

She merely smirked at him, grabbing his hand and leading him back to her bedroom. She closed the door behind them, then went over to lower the blinds. The sun was just now starting to set, so the room was lit with a golden hue. She sat on the bed and looked up at him expectantly.

“So where does our usual foreplay come into this?” She asked curiously. Even though this was foreign to both of them, she still wanted their sensual actions to be a part of it. Being tied up then fucked senselessly sounded fun in theory, but Scully was admittedly more needy when it came to being and feeling loved before the act, and Mulder was always happy to oblige. 

“Well,” he started, pulling out a huge bundle of what looked like hemp rope, “I figured as I’m tying you up I can kiss you, tease you, all of our usual stuff. I’m just going to be multitasking tonight, basically.”

Scully smiled at this as she leaned back on the bed, resting on her hands as she watched him begin to unbundle the rope. He had already cut some of it up into smaller chunks, one for each part of her body she assumed. She didn’t realize it at first, but she was licking her lips. He looked up and caught her, grinning now.

“I see you’re excited.”

“Well, a little bit of experimentation is always exciting.”

Mulder leaned in and kissed her softly before whispering, “Take everything off, and stay right where you are.”

This sent a hot sensation down from her chest to her center, making her take a sharp inhale. She got up and began to slowly peel off her tank top and sweatpants, carefully peeling off her underwear and throwing them all in a pile in the corner of the room. She turned back to see Mulder was watching her with those dark, hungry eyes she got to know oh so well. She obediently sat back down on the edge of the bed, rolling her head onto one of her shoulders. 

“So what’s first?” She asked innocently.

Mulder paused for a second, pretending to look deep in thought. “I think I’ll start with the chest and arms.”

He grabbed one of the rope bundles and positioned himself behind her. He used his hand to slowly push her forward until she was sitting totally upright. She looked straight ahead and saw her reflection in her body mirror, the same one she used to look at herself every day before work. Now she got to watch herself be tied up by the man she had grown to love.

He began to slowly work the rope just under her breasts. She felt him loop some of it behind her back then bring it over her shoulder, now looping it right below her sacrum. He brought it over her shoulder, another knot. Now he mirrored the same action on the other side. He brought the rope across her chest, just below her armpits, then above to just below her neck. Then he brought it down, creating a crevice of rope in between both of her breasts. He paused for a moment to give them a good squeeze, rolling her nipples between his fingers, making her inhale sharply before pulling the rope tight. She hadn’t realized it, but the warmth of his body and the feeling of the rope against her skin had gotten her so aroused she was practically dripping now. She looked up to see her flushed face and hazy eyes before it finally hit her. And she busted out into laughter.

“Fox William Mulder, did you just spend the last ten minutes tying me up into a _pentagram_ harness?!” She couldn’t hold back her laughter now, “And suddenly the nickname ‘Spooky’ makes it’s way into the bedroom as well.”

He grinned nervously at this, laughing with her, “What? It’s cute but stylish. Plus,” he used both hands to cradle her breasts, which were exaggerated and bulging from the tight rope that framed them, “It makes your tits look absolutely amazing.”

She cocked her head a little, studying her chest, “I guess I can’t disagree with you.” She stated simply.

He nodded, slowly pulling her arms back behind her, “Okay, now I’m going to tie your arms and your wrists together.” He sucked on her neck softly before he looked up at her reflection in the mirror. She nodded in reassurance, and he got to work. He halved the rope so it would make a double wrap, and began slowly looping it tightly around both of her arms, pressing them together. He made a large knot just above her elbow before doing the same thing to her forearms, making an even tighter knot at her wrists. She watched him as he smiled, clearly pleased with himself as he ties her arms together behind her back.

She craned her neck around to see that the rope had made criss-crossed shapes along her flesh. It wasn’t just loops, it was actually a piece of work.

“Does it feel good?” He asked, rubbing her shoulders gently as he kissed her neck, pecking all the way up to her jaw bone. He let his hands settle on he hips, holding them tightly. 

“I think I’m starting to get the idea why this is so…erotic.” She said with a heavy breath, biting her lips as Mulder’s hand slowly traced down her abdomen to meet her clit, which he began to slowly, almost tortuously play with.

“Well, considering I can smell the distinctive aroma of Scully pheromones all the way up here, I’m willing to bet money you’re enjoying this just as much as I am.” He grinned devilishly now, pulling her back against his chest. He slowly and easily slid two fingers into her, making her moan quietly.

“Woah, Scully, I think this is the wettest I’ve ever gotten you. Who knew it only took a little bit of rope and some patience,” He whispered hot into her ear, but the pride was apparent. He began to slowly rub the textured roof of her pussy, making her curl her toes and moan his name loudly.

“Oh, Jesus Christ, Mulder!” 

And he quickly took away his fingers. Downright cruel. 

“I still have rope left, and I think you can wait just a little bit longer,” His voice was dark now, growling and domineering. Her whole body was on fire now, especially after almost being pushed over the edge.

He shuffled behind her a bit, bringing the last pile of rope with him before kneeling in front of her, gently straightening her legs out. “Now comes the fun part,” he looked up at her with a sexy yet almost intimidating look in his eyes, “After this you won’t have much room to move,” he paused, “Are you doing okay so far?” His face completely changed now, looking nervous and innocent; Care in his eyes as he looked up at her. 

She nodded her head with an exhale, “Yeah, I just didn’t…expect this to be so fun.”

He merely smirked at this and began to loop the rope around her upper thigh. Slowly and carefully, he began to make a diamond-shaped pattern all the way down her legs, tying knots under her knees and at her ankles. She looked down and admired the artistic value of it. It was not only erotic, but carefully and intricately tied to create diamonds made of rope across her pale, freckled skin. She tried to move her legs, but the rope held her together tightly. Then she looked up at him, her face — her whole body — on fire.

“I told you, I’ve been researching this for weeks.” He said simply with a faux-innocent smile on his face.

He stood up now and began to undress. She unconsciously moved her arms to try and help him get those damn clothes off quicker, but reality hit her back in the face. She huffed and began to pout. 

“See, now I don’t like this whole deal of not being able to touch you.” She said, furrowing her brow and looking down at the ground.

“Oh, but Scully,” he cupped her chin and made her look up at her, “You’re going to feel me pretty soon. Trust me. Now lie down on your back.” 

He kissed her softly, slowly pushing her onto the mattress. She merely huffed and looked up at the ceiling. She felt Mulder’s hands force her legs straight up, making her body form an L-shape. She tried to move her head to see what exactly it was that he was doing it, but before she could get a good look a familiar tongue shoved itself in between her labia. She threw her head back in glorious defeat, moaning. She could feel the bridge of his nose rubbing against her clit, making her squirm. The rope rubbed against her back, but the irritation of it nicely complemented the oral love going on down below. 

His tongue slowly lapped and circled her clit, his lips sucking on her tenderly. She arched her back what little she could, balling her hands into fists. How badly she wanted to grab his hair and force him in there further. Regardless, he was eating her out like he always had: as if it was the last meal of his life. Suddenly her body shuddered and every muscle in her body contracted, making her scream. She came violently onto his face, soaking him from his nose to his chin. He peeked his head around to make eye contact with her and just had this shit eating grin on his face.

She sighed, “Good job, Mulder. I’m ready for the main event whenever you are.” She said flatly, trying to control her shaky voice. 

He shrugged, “Your wish is my command.”

The irony of this made her laugh. She couldn’t move a single limb yet she could still boss him around just like that. 

He began to place the head of his cock at her center, but then slowly dragged it up and down from her clit to her entrance. Up and down, up and down. This part of the teasing always drove her wild. It was mostly the anticipation of it, but it also had her mewl like a small animal. She shuffled her hips a bit to try and get closer, but he placed a firm hand on her stomach. 

His eyes bore into hers as he slid into her slowly and with ease. He grabbed her legs and pressed them against his chest and shoulders, hooking his arm around them as if they weren’t already in place. The other arm reached down to grab her hip and gripped tightly. He kept pushing in slowly until his balls were against her ass, making her moan in relief. 

He began to pump into her slowly, kissing her legs and feet as he did so. His other hand pushed her farther into the mattress, and her arms started to go numb. But her focus shifted from that when he began to pump into her faster, slamming into her with all of his weight. She was practically screaming now, both out of ecstasy and agony of not being able to touch him with her hands, to grab his hair, to kiss his face. The friction of the rope against her skin began to burn, and it felt surprisingly good. 

That same heat began to flood her whole body again, and she was quivering now.

“Oh, God, Mulder, I’m so close.” 

Mulder’s movements became more erratic. He was biting his lips now and was fully concentrated on slamming into her with reckless abandon. He grinded against her just right with one pump and she immediately came all over him again, this time just on his cock instead of his face. She tossed her head back and screamed his full name, saying how much she loved him, probably something else. Scully wasn’t even sure where she was right now, but she knew she didn’t want to leave. And if she did have to leave, she wanted to come back. 

Mulder began panting heavily, beads of sweat dropping onto her body before he finally let out a grunt and she felt a hot burst inside of her. He groaned in relief, staying inside her for a moment before slowly sliding out, letting her legs gently down onto the bed. He placed his hands on his hips, his whole body covered in sweat as he looked at her, giving her a cheesy smile.

“Okay, so how was it?”

She blinked at him, her vision still starry after coming down from her orgasm, before finally speaking in a hot and shaky voice, “Why haven’t we ever done this before?” She responded to his question with another one, unable to use most of her brain as it was still trying to reconfigure itself. 

He nodded a little bit, jutting his bottom lip out, “I’ll take that as a job well done.” 

He slowly climbed over her and kissed her, immediately shoving his tongue into her mouth. She opened her mouth widely and let him in, meeting his kiss with the same feverous love. She could still taste herself on his lips, making her moan into his mouth. He pulled away slowly, brushing her hair back.

“I know I say it every time, but god do I love you Dana Scully.”

She giggled at this, pecking him, “And I love you, Mulder,” she paused, “Now untie me. I can’t feel my damn arms.”

They both laughed at this, kissing each other one last time before sitting her up straight.

**Author's Note:**

> Uncreative title, I know. Kind of pulled a micro-Hank Moody here and banged out an entire one-shot today just because I have stress going on at work. I know this isn't everyone's cup of tea, but it's a personal favorite of mine and I've had this idea for awhile. I intended for it to have more plot, but I had this overwhelming urge to get this out as quickly as possible. I'm still working on Born to Have Adventure! I just did a poll on Twitter and this is what you guys wanted to see first. School is starting to ramp up, so the time I dedicate to writing fics will be diminished a bit, but I will still try to get things out regularly. As always, leave some feedback, love getting it, want to grow more as a writer, etc. For those of you who want to follow me and get regular updates on my fics (whether it be longer works or the random one-shots like this one) follow me on Twitter @nb_baphomet. I might start taking prompts in the future if there's any interest. Thanks! xoxo -Kelso


End file.
